ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 All Soap Episode Count
''The Young and the Restless ''produced the most episodes in 2017 with 253, ''Days of our Lives ''produced 252, ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''produced 251 and ''General Hospital ''produced 247. Top 50 Contract Arrivals *Gabrielle Haugh (Jade Michaels, DAYS) - 01/24 *Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady, DAYS) - 01/24 *Courtney Hope (Sally Spectra, B&B) - 1/31 *Patrika Darbo (Shirley Spectra, B&B) - 02/01 *Lamon Archey (Eli Grant, DAYS) - 02/23 *Courtney Grosbeck (Coco Spectra, B&B) - 02/24 *Daniel Hall (Scott Grainger, Y&R) - 03/06 *Lucas Adams (Tripp Dalton, DAYS) - 03/23 *Cait Fairbanks (Tessa Porter, Y&R) - 03/24 *Drake Hogestyn (John Black, DAYS) - 04/01 *Noah Alexander Gerry (Charlie Ashby, Y&R) - 05/24 *Lexie Stevenson (Mattie Ashby, Y&R) - 05/24 *Kimberlin Brown (Sheila Carter, B&B) - 06/09 *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, GH) - 09/19 *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Donovan, DAYS) - 10/27 *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, DAYS) - 11/01 (recurring previously) *William deVry (Julian Jerome, GH) - 11/06 *Wes Ramsey (Peter August, GH) - 11/14 *Tamara Braun (Dr. Kim Nero, GH) - 11/22 *Ingo Rademacher (Thorne Forrester, B&B) - 11/27 *Victoria Konefal (Ciara Brady, DAYS) - 12/01 *Thad Luckinbill (J.T. Hellstrom, Y&R) - 12/12 *Sal Stowers (Lani Price, DAYS) - 12/15 (recurring previously) *Aaron D. Spears (Justin Barber, B&B) - 12/26 (recurring previously) *Tyler Christopher (Stefan DiMera, DAYS) - 12/29 Contract Departures *Paige Searcy (Jade Michaels, DAYS) - 01/09 *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, Y&R) - 01/27 *Brandon Beemer (Shawn Brady, DAYS) - 01/31 (guest appearances after) *Charles Shaughnessy (Shane Donovan, DAYS) - 02/21 *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, GH) - 05/04 *Vivian Jovanni (Ciara Brady, DAYS) - 05/26 *Vincent Irizarry (Deimos Kiriakis, DAYS) - 07/03 (guest appearances after) *Gabrielle Haugh (Jade Michaels, DAYS) - 07/14 *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, Y&R) - 07/18 *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, Y&R) - 07/18 (recurring after) *Jordi Vilasuso (Dario Hernandez, DAYS) - 07/31 (guest appearance in Sep) *James Lastovic (Joey Johnson, DAYS) - 08/22 *William deVry (Julian Jerome, GH) - 08/25 *Rebecca Budig (Hayden Barnes, GH) - 09/05 *Pierson Fode (Thomas Forrester, B&B) - 09/13 *Rome Flynn (Zende Forrester Dominiquez, B&B) - 09/08 *Robert Palmer Watkins (Dillon Quartermaine, GH) - 10/12 *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, DAYS) - 10/20 *Anthony Montgomery (Dr. Andre Maddox, GH) - 11/02 (recurring after) *Courtney Grosbeck (Coco Spectra, B&B) - 12/01 (recurring after) Past Yearly Leaders *2006 - Lindsay Hartley (Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Passions) - 233 *2007 - Lindsay Hartley (Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Passions) - 228 *2008 - Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, B&B) - 224 *2009 - Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, GH) - 208 *2010 - Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, GH) - 234 *2011 - Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, B&B) - 205 *2012 - Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, B&B) - 204 *2013 - Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, B&B) - 199 *2014 - Kim Matula (Hope Logan, B&B) - 187 *2015 - Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, Y&R) - 185 *2016 - Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, B&B) - 186 Most Appearances Twelve Consecutive Appearances (2006-2017) *Maurice Benard *Peter Bergman *Katherine Kelly Lang *Joshua Morrow *Laura Wright Eleven Appearances *Steve Burton (2006-2016) *Sharon Case (2006-2008; 2010-2017) *Rebecca Herbst (2006-2009; 2010-2017) *Kelly Monaco (2006-2007; 2009-2017) *Jason Thompson (2006; 2008-2017) *Jacob Young (2006-2016) Ten Times *Eric Braeden (2008-2017) *Melissa Claire Egan (2007-2010; 2012-2017) *Galen Gering (2006, 2007, 2009-2014; 2017) *Eric Martsolf (2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012-2017) Nine Times *Arianne Zucker (2009-2017) Eight Times *James Scott (2007-2014) *Alison Sweeney (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) *Chad Duell (2010-2017) *Thorsten Kaye (2006-2009; 2014-2017) *Billy Miller (2009-2013; 2015-2017) *Heather Tom (2008, 2009, 2011-2014; 2017) *Dominic Zamprogna (2010-2017) Seven Times *Kristen Alderson (2007-2012; 2014) *Kristian Alfonso (2006; 2008; 2011; 2012; 2015-2017) *Julie Marie Berman (2006-2012) *Scott Clifton (2011-2017) *Don Diamont (2006; 2011-2014; 2016-2017) *Michael Easton (2006-2011; 2014) *Amelia Heinle (2011-2017) *Ronn Moss (2006-2012) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (2009-2012; 2015-2017) Six Times *Shawn Christian (2010-2015) *Kassie DePaiva (2006-2011) *Melody Thomas Scott (2008; 2012-2014; 2016-2017) *Michelle Stafford (2006, 2007, 2010-2012; 2017) *Greg Vaughan (2006-2008; 2013, 2014; 2017) *Maura West (2006; 2008; 2014-2017) Five Times *Melissa Archer (2006-2008; 2010, 2011) *Darin Brooks (2013-2017) *Tyler Christopher (2006-2009; 2015) *Nancy Lee Grahn (2006; 2012; 2013; 2016-2017) *John-Paul Lavoisier (2007-2011) *Cameron Mathison (2006-2010) *Kim Matula (2010-2014) *Kimberly McCullough (2007-2011) *Alicia Minshew (2006-2009; 2011) *Trevor St. John (2006-2010) Four Times *Bradford Anderson (2007-2009; 2012) *Brandon Barash (2008-2010; 2012) *Eileen Davidson (2013; 2015-2016) *Susan Flannery (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *Roger Howarth (2006; 2012; 2014; 2016) *Michael E. Knight (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *John McCook (2008; 2013; 2016-2017) *Michael Muhney (2010-2013) *Ingo Rademacher (2007-2010) *Peter Reckell (2006-2008; 2011) *Melissa Reeves (2011-2014) Three Times *Camila Banus (2012; 2013; 2017) *Sarah Brown (2008-2010) *Rebecca Budig (2008; 2010; 2016) *Jessica Collins (2012-2014) *William deVry (2014-2016) *Farah Fath (2006; 2008; 2009) *Billy Flynn (2015-2017) *Lindsey Hartley (2006; 2007; 2011) *Finola Hughes (2012; 2014; 2016) *Vincent Irizarry (2009; 2010; 2016) *Christian LeBlanc (2007; 2012; 2013) *Natalia Livingston (2006; 2007; 2009) *Kate Mansi (2013-2015) *Casey Moss (2014-2015; 2017) *Freddie Smith (2013; 2014; 2017) *Rena Sofer (2014; 2016-2017) *Gina Tognoni (2015-2017) *Jack Wagner (2006-2008) Two Times *Molly Burnett (2010; 2011) *David Canary (2007; 2009) *Crystal Chappell (2009; 2010) *Matt Cohen (2016-2017) *Jennifer Gareis (2008; 2009) *Linsey Godfrey (2013; 2015) *Camryn Grimes (2016-2017) *Emily Harper (2006; 2007) *Justin Hartley (2015-2016) *Alexa Havins (2006; 2007) *Drake Hogestyn (2008; 2012) *Jonathan Jackson (2010; 2011) *Jay Kenneth Johnson (2008; 2009) *Hunter King (2014; 2016) *Lauren Koslow (2013; 2014) *Jennifer Landon (2006; 2007) *Mark Lawson (2010; 2011) *Jen Lilley (2014; 2015) *Lisa LoCicero (2009; 2013) *Florencia Lozano (2009; 2011) *Chandler Massey (2012; 2013) *Heidi Mueller (2006; 2007) *Stephen Nichols (2012; 2016) *Melissa Ordway (2015; 2017) *Ryan Paevey (2014; 2015) *Greg Rikaart (2015-2016) *Emme Rylan (2014; 2015) *Chrishell Stause (2009; 2014) *Kirsten Storms (2008; 2009) *Kelly Sullivan (2012; 2015) *Darnell Williams (2008; 2009) *Bree Williamson (2007; 2011) One Time *Robert Adamson (2015) *Vinessa Antoine (2016) *Adrian Bellani (2006) *Blake Berris (2013) *Nadia Bjorlin (2010) *Tracey E. Bregman (2013) *Ashleigh Brewer (2015) *John Brotherton (2008) *Brianna Brown (2010) *Sean Carrigan (2014) *Teresa Castillo (2013) *Christina Chambers (2007) *Judith Chapman (2008) *Terri Conn (2007) *Zach Conroy (2010) *Bryan Craig (2015) *Bryan Dattilo (2007) *Doug Davidson (2015) *Casey Jon Deidrick (2012) *Bobbie Eakes (2007) *Reign Edward (2015) *Colin Egglesfield (2006) *Mary Beth Evans (2016) *Pierson Fode (2016) *Genie Francis (2012) *Daniel Goddard (2017) *Ricky Paull Goldin (2009) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (2006) *Adam Gregory (2011) *Daniel Hall (2017) *Deidre Hall (2012) *Rick Hearst (2012) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (2013) *Courtney Hope (2017) *Bryton James (2017) *Burgess Jenkins (2015) *Vivian Jovanni (2016) *Sean Kanan (2013) *Christel Khalil (2017) *Jamie Luner (2010) *Forbes March (2007) *Joseph Mascolo (2011) *Marci Miller (2017) *Kelley Missal (2010) *Debbi Morgan (2008) *Mishael Morgan (2017) *Karla Mosley (2015) *Michael Park (2007) *Nathan Parsons (2010) *Tom Pelphrey (2006) *Sebastian Roche (2007) *Dahlia Salem (2010) *Paul Satterfield (2006) *Christopher Sean (2017) *Sabine Singh (2007) *Erika Slezak (2011) *Jesse Lee Soffer (2006) *Kristoff St. John (2015) *James Patrick Stuart (2017) *Kelly Thiebaud (2013) *Aiden Turner (2008) *Hunter Tylo (2011) *Jerry Ver Dorn (2011) *Jordi Vilasuso (2011) *Megan Ward (2008) *McKenzie Westmore (2007) *Guy Wilson (2014) *Marie Wilson (2006) *Robert Scott Wilson (2015) *Robert S. Woods (2009) *Mark Cameron Wystrach (2006) Category:Episode Counts